The Kids of Oyster Harbour
In March 2019, The Steamed Clams Channel needed to avoid bankruptcy after the massive failure of reruns of old Shitpost episodes. The show was first designed to replace Shitpost in the schedule, but later became the sole reason behind the show's eventual cancellation. Local douchebag Laney PixelMiette currently takes credit for the idea of getting rid of Shitpost. Come on guys, it had its overly long, terrible run. It isn't coming back. Seriously. is a TV show airing on The Steamed Clams Channel daily. The series is currently slated for an April 2019 release, and is greenlit for 2 seasons. Plot sypnosis Set in the fictional Oyster Harbour Middle School, located in Toronto, this series follows the adventures of a 12-year-old half-devil boy named Lance Quin, and his 7th grade classmates. They encounter a variety of situations that range from mundane to strange, and they respond to them in equally odd ways. Each episode focuses on a different group of students, but Lance, Hina, Yara and Flynn are always in every episode. Characters 'Lance's Circle:' (Basically consists of Lance and his closest friends) *'Lance Quin' is a half-devil half-human boy who is known for his adventurous and extroverted attitude. He makes new friends very easily, and is on good terms with nearly everyone he meets. He's nice and friendly to everyone, even those who dislike him. He loves trying new things, and has a liking towards sports and video games. In "And Then That Happened", it is revealed that his middle name is Nathan. *'Hina Watanabe' is a Japanese exchange student from Tokyo who is one of Lance's closest friends. She comes from a large family, she has 10 siblings - 5 sisters and 5 brothers. Hina tries her best to be friendly and kind, but she can also be very condescending and blunt. She also casually despises a deep hatred for peanuts, given that she is deathly allergic to them. *'Yara Tamayo' is a girl raised by demanding, strict parents. A serious and fussy girl, she can come off as somewhat cold in nature. She would never cut corners or be shoddy about things; because of that, she lives her life too seriously for her own good. In comparison to her best friends since childhood, Lance, Hina and Flynn, Yara is fairly stiff and sharp, and is highly stubborn when trying to do what she believes is best for others. *'Flynn Kincaid' is a lively boy who is passionate for sports, and known for his sunny disposition and energetic nature. He is cheery and can be a bit of a show-off, but he usually doesn't take things too far. He tries to convince others, especially his friends, to indulge in his sporty hobbies at times. He is also friends with Ash, a fellow student athlete. Flynn is nicknamed "The Bandit" because of his tendency to buy a lot at the local dollar store. 'Student Council:' #'Ruby Odegaard' is the president of Lance's classroom. She always speaks formally and takes her role as class president very, very seriously. Though always trying to remain dignified and serious, Ruby has a short temper, and she can be dramatic - when completely denying something, she will shout her catchphrase, "No! No way! No!". #'Dia De Graaf' is Ruby's best friend who is Lance's class vice president. She takes her job less seriously than Ruby, which leads to a lot of arguments between the two. Despite this, they genuinely care for eachother and have a very tight bond. It is also demonstrated that Dia has childish beliefs - in "Wanna Bet?!", it is revealed that she still believes in Santa Claus. 'Main antagonists:' #'Lara Akinlade' is a cheerleader who is cold and abrasive. She thinks very highly of herself, and often gets annoyed with Lance and his friends. Her right-hand girl is Jenny, who secretly wishes to separate from Lara. Lara's parents are very rich, but they're always working. #'Jenny Horne' is Lara's best friend and sidekick. She's always with Lara, all the time. Even though she backs Lara up, she wants to part ways with her, as she dislikes being popular. It is often shown that Jenny feels immense remorse for the people that she taunts. #'Tomoe Mamary' is Lara's other best friend. She met her in preschool, and they've been close ever since. Like Lara, she is snarky and rude. Even though she, like Jenny, backs Lara up, she can't wait until the day when she gets to take Lara's throne and claim the position of "most popular". #'Carol Basso' is a clarinet player who was accepted into Lara and Jenny's group after a brutal roast battle between Carol herself and another student. She is commonly berated by Lara, but shrugs this off, as Lara and Jenny's group is the only group where she ever felt accepted. Outside of the clarinet, Carol is a tennis player. #'Arisa Louder' is a girl who was accepted into Lara and Jenny's group after she moved to Toronto from Australia. She told them that she had known tons of famous actors, and that her dad was a rich famous director who could hook them up with any celeb. The truth, however, is that Arisa is poor. She did live in Australia, but she didn't live anywhere near any major city. And she's just hoping that Lara and Jenny never find out - or things could get spicy. 'Lance's other classmates:' #'Ashley "Ash" Anderson' is an athletic, hyperactive girl who loves nothing more than an excuse to brag, as well as a good old fashioned competition. She is very fast, and has a positive outlook on life. She has the typical pretentious "student" athlete persona, and often flexes on the non-athletic kids. Her real name is Ashley, but everyone, save for her family, calls her Ash. She has a rocky relationship with her older brother, Timothy. She seems to live off citrus soda, according to many of her classmates. #'Luan Bauza' is a skater girl with a strong appreciation for anything and everything relating to skateboarding. She is best described as "everyone's pal", as she, like Lance, gets along great with everyone she meets. She has a crush on Flynn, but chooses not to express this publicly. #'Avril Beelman' is a 12-year-old who is best described as a "class clown". She loves to crack jokes and pull pranks, and is so loud, she can be heard from the other side of the corridor. Her boisterous personality is often of major annoyance to the teachers. #'Penny Blevins' is Avril's "partner in crime". She, Avril and Gwendolyn have been best friends since childhood. She is shown to have a juvenile sense of humor and a soft spot for cats. #'Siouxsie De Morette' is a goth girl with a heavy interest in horror and other macabre subjects. She speaks in a monotone voice, and is feared by many students. She does not like being called nicknames, and forcefully emphasizes her name when being called any shortened version of her name. Siouxsie has a pet tarantula named Francine, as shown in "Bring Your Pet to School Day!". #'Irina Dixon' is an ambiverted preteen who loves spending her time either on the computer or playing a wide array of video games. She often stays up all night, yet always manages to get good grades and never appears to be tired. #'Gwendolyn Lenderink' is Avril's other "partner in crime". She, like her friend, is a professional prankster. She also believes that she was a "crazy clown girl" in a past life, and is very interested in "clown culture". She is given the unflattering nickname of "Clowndolyn" because of this. #'Tsukasa Mizoguchi' is a girl who doesn't believe in work. She has no particular interests other than playing games, anime, manga, and sleeping. She doesn't just hate work, she thinks it's a crime against humanity. She has no optimism, and is also quite scatterbrained and ditzy, and prefers to lounge around. She also has said that she doesn't know what it feels like to be sad, and does her best to combat any kind of negative feelings while being lazy. #'Noah Trammell' is kind, reserved and considerate, however he is also known to reply sarcastically and sometimes struggle with the other kids in his class, with the exception of Alaska, whom he considers the only other reasonable student. #'Alaska Wade' is a self-proclaimed "cynic". She doesn't get along well with her classmates, and believes she is worlds more mature than them, intelligence-wise. She finds comfort in reading books. #'Kitty Walters' is an incredibly noisy and generally cheerful 12-year-old. She wears her emotions on her sleeve and has the habit of yelling out in a loud voice to show her fighting spirit. She has also described herself as being "not very good at thinking" and appears quite gullible and very impulsive, using her emotions over logic. She has a younger sister named Eve. #'Venus Youngbird' is a girl who is an aspiring baseball star. She is a focused, passive-aggressive girl who doesn't seem to take no for an answer. ''' Supporting characters: #'Mrs. Shannon Yesconsis '''is the 7th grade teacher of Lance and his classmates. She is the daughter of a Jewish-American couple who live in Jerusalem, Israel. #'Saturnina Quin is Lance's older sister. She often makes fun of him for his kind nature. 'Hina's siblings:' #'Akina Watanabe '''is the eldest sibling of Hina's. She is nice, but doesn't hesitate to be strict sometimes. #'Anzai Watanabe''' #'Miles Watanabe' #'Jordan Watanabe' #'Lynn Watanabe' #'Sandra Watanabe' #'Makoto Watanabe' #'Miles Watanabe' #'Izuku Watanabe' #'Tabby Watanabe' Episode list (WIP) Episode Policy #'Episodes must be generic enough for more than 2 characters to participate in.' Episodes can be focused on a certain character, but other characters should have an impact on the story too. #'If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Laney on their message wall or their Discord DMs (Pennicillin#7609).' If an episode is rejected, then it's rejected. Don't try to convince Laney to add it. #'Avoid repeating episode ideas.' Should be obvious enough. #'Don't add new seasons or episodes unless one is already finished.' ##Any episode suggestions involving gory or sexual subject matter in particular will be shot down immediately. '''Keep in mind that a good chunk of the cast is comprised of minors. #If an episode is in '''bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 22 episodes. Season 1 #'/A Real Pain in the Class/' - In the first exciting episode, Lance and Hina are tasked with watching the classroom over when Ruby and Dia are off sick with the flu. Hilarity ensues. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:The Kids of Oyster Harbour Category:The Steamed Clams Channel Category:TV Shows Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows